


experiments in inter-species bonding

by Bontaque



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Come Inflation, Inflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Pesterlog, Rough Oral Sex, Transformation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where trolls and humans live alongside each other, Dave Strider and John Egbert have two different approaches to inter-species relationships.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Karkat dates John, Gamzee hates Dave and the two human boys learn that troll genetic material is more calorific than its human counterpart.</p><p>UPDATE: I added two new chapters, this fic actually contains kink material now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in a world that I have tweaked to fit the plot. This is something that's been in my head for about a year so I decided to finally write it. 
> 
> Trolls and humans live together on Earth. It is a fairly recent thing. Trolls' reproductive habits have been changed slightly; both genders still have nooks and bulges but the genetic material is expelled from the bulge (or tentacle). I tried to write it the normal way but the forced oral just didn't work quite right that way.
> 
> Please note: I haven't read Homestuck in some time so this may be incredibly OOC. I hope it isn't. Feedback is my lifeblood. If you liked this and want me to continue it, please let me know. I have a lot to do right now but if this is as interesting as I think it is to even one person, it is worth continuing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist  [EB] at 17:46  --

TG: are you bringing the snacks tonight or am i   
EB: what?   
TG: did you forget   
TG: are you hanging out with your troll boyfriend over me again  
EB: he's not my boyfriend  
TG: it hurts  
TG: it really hurts  
EB: well we did kiss last night but  
TG: no no its cool go get your mack on with an alien  
EB: I don't know if he likes me like that  
EB: what do I do?  
TG: talk to rose  
TG: and order a pizza to my room  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:59  --  


\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 18:14 --   
EB: rose what do I do?   
EB: dave told me to talk to you   
TT: What seems to be the problem, John?   
EB: I made out with karkat last night but I don't know if he likes me   
EB: or if he could like me   
EB: trolls are weird   
EB: I don't want to end up in some weird hatesex relationship   
TT: Calm down.   
TT: Trolls experience romance that is closer to our own, too.   
TT: Did you not pay attention in cross-cultural studies?   
EB: I did   
EB: but it's all still weird   
EB: how do trolls even have sex?   
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] sent ectoBiologist [EB] the file "trollreproduction.txt" --   
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] sent ectoBiologist [EB] the file “trollreproduction2.txt” --   
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] sent ectoBiologist [EB] the file “bulgediagram.jpg” --   
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] sent ectoBiologist [EB] the file “hottrollbabe.mp4” --   
TT: That should give you an idea.   
EB: what   
EB: oh my god   
EB: that last one is a girl though rose I dont see how that will help   
TT: Trolls don't show much disparity between the genders, you should know this.   
EB: wait   
EB: so could I get karkat pregnant?   
TT: No.   
TT: For one thing, trolls do not carry live young or even lay eggs.   
TT: For another, you are different species.   
TT: How do you not know all of this John?   
TT: You're in college.   
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologistt [EB] at 18:39 --   
EB: thanks for the troll porn!

 

 

John has some time before Karkat is due over. He watches the video that Rose sent him, just in case. He's pretty sure that they're not going to jump straight from making out to sex in one night but it never hurts to be prepared. What if Karkat wants him to suck him off? How would he even do that? John watches as the female troll teases at her nook (the information Rose had sent over _had_ been helpful). The tentacle that eventually slithers out of her surprises him; he expects it but it's wider and longer than he'd imagined. It's not completely terrible. If Karkat has one of those, John's on board. The way the girl's gray skin flushes green as she gets into it sort of does something to him. He wants to see Karkat get all worked up like that.

By the time the video is over, John doesn't have long to pull himself together and straighten out his room. He manages to clean up a little before there is a knock at the door.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?!”Karkat yells, pushing John away from him.

“Don't you want me to suck it?” John asks.

“No?! Why would I want you to do that? Is that something your species does?” Karkat asks, baffled.

“Trolls don't?” John asks.

Karkat shakes his head.

“Have you seen our teeth?”

That makes sense, John thinks. Karkat's teeth are blunt for a troll but even his teeth look like they could do some damage.

“Well mine aren't like yours,” John says, moving closer again. “Look, give me ten seconds and if you don't like it I'll stop.”

He leans forward, eager to get Karkat's writhing bulge between his lips. He draws his teeth back behind his lips, not taking any risks. Karkat keens when John dips his tongue out and laps at the tip of his bulge, a low, rumbling sound coming from his chest. It sounds like warning but John keeps going, slipping his lips halfway up the pulsing tentacle.

Karkat twitches as John swirls his tongue around him. He edges closer, hips stuttering and John glances up. His face is flushed, not green like the girl in the Rose's video, but a very human red. John watches as Karkat digs his teeth into his lower lip before sucking more of his bulge into his mouth. It throbs against his tongue, rippling as Karkat thrusts and thrashes above him.

“John...” Karkat says.

John thinks it might have been the first time he's heard him sound hesitant. His voice is breathy and strained. John slows for a second, sucking gently before Karkat's hands come up to twist in his hair. John starts to flail but then he goes with it. He lets Karkat pull him down and then he feels, no, tastes, fluid flooding into his mouth. It's sweeter than he would have expected and John vaguely remembers reading something about the depravity of wasted genetic material in troll society at some point. He does his best to swallow all of it, not sure how Karkat would react to him spitting it out. When he pulls back, Karkat looks absent behind his eyes. His mouth twists, something awkward, shameful so John grins at him.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and it comes away red. Karkat makes a strangled noise when he sees it.

“That was...” he begins.

“Did you like it?” John asks.

Karkat nods, looking worried. John beams at him.

“Good,” he says. “Because I don't think you're going to be able to stop me.”

They spend the next few weeks stealing every second they can to experiment. It's awkward at first; there's always an activity they pretend to do for a minute or two, like watching a movie or playing games, but it always ends in the same way.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It's Rose that notices. Despite avoiding the dreaded freshman fifteen for their first year, John appears to have gained at least fifteen pounds. She doesn't bring it up. Mainly because it's not really any of her business. She isn't the only person who's noticed, but that's not all that surprising.

\-- gardenGnostic [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 17:10 --  
GG: rose!!  
GG: how are you? :)  
TT: I'm good, thank you.  
TT: Is there something I can help you with?  
GG: no why would you think that?  
TT: You're supposed to be studying with John.  
TT: You specifically asked me to make sure you weren't distracted.  
GG: he just left  
GG: were done studying  
TT: Oh, okay then.  
GG: but  
GG: have you seen john lately?  
TT: Just this morning, as it happens.  
TT: Why?  
GG: have you noticed anything about him? :S  
TT: Have you?  
GG: well he looked a little different the last time i saw him  
TT: Oh?  
GG: rose!!!  
GG: you really haven't noticed?  
TT: If you're referring to the fact that John has put on a few pounds, then yes, I have noticed.  
GG: phew!!  
GG: why were you being all evasive?  
TT: I thought that you may have been about to shed some light on the matter.  
GG: oh  
GG: so you don't know why either?  
TT: If I had to guess, I'd say that it has something to do with his romantic involvement.  
TT: It isn't unusual to relax a little when one is in a new relationship.  
GG: oh  
GG: so you're not worried?  
TT: Not in the slightest.  
GG: :)!!!  
GG: thanks!  
\-- gardenGnostic [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 17:34 --  


Neither of them say anything after that. If Dave notices too, they don't hear about it. By the time Christmas break arrives, it seems odd to Rose that John hasn't bought any new clothes. His weight gain has been quite rapid and she knows that it usually takes a while for someone to notice changes to their own body but John's clothing is barely containing him. His shirts look painted on and his jeans can't be comfortable.

When John returns to the campus, not much has changed, which is even stranger, considering the speed at which he'd been gaining before. Then again, Rose thinks, he'd been apart from Karkat the entire time. Maybe John's expanding waistline was more intrinsically linked to their relationship than she'd previously thought. She'd seen them both sitting in front of the television watching movies. They did order a lot of pizza. Yes, she thought. That was a satifactory explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided to remove Gamzee's typing quirk. I did this because it can be incredible difficult to read for some people (including myself)

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 17:10 --  
TC: hey  
TC: how's it goin with your human?  
CG: HIS NAME IS JOHN.  
TC: I know, I know  
TC: just wanted to check up  
TC: making sure he's treating you ok  
TC: what's the pros of dating one of them anyway?  
CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?  
TC: well I woulda thought without the motherfucking pheremones it would be a bit dull  
IT ISN'T.  
TC: no quadrants either  
TC: no black rom  
CG: WELL THEY HAVE SOMETHING SIMILAR.  
TC: they do?  
CG: SOME OF THEM SEEM TO UNDERSTAND IT.  
CG: THEY JUST CALL IT BDSM.  
TC: is that what you and John get up to?  
TC: is that why you've been so elusive lately?  
CG: NO YOU INCREDIBLE ASSCLOWN.  
CG: I TOLD YOU, WE'RE ALL RED.  
TC: alright brother  
TC: so what does he do that gets you all up and flushed for him?  
CG: WELL HE IS GOOD AT ONE THING.  
CG: I KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO THINK IT IS FUCKING WEIRD BUT IT'S WHAT THEY DO.  
TC: what is it?  
CG: OH MY GOD I AM NOT EXPLAINING THIS TO YOU.  
CG: IT IS SOMETHING HUMANS DO, OKAY?  
CG: THEY CALL IT A BLOWJOB.  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] at 17:34 --  
TC: oh my god


	4. Chapter 4

 

Dave is late again. His alarm failed to go off. Again. He shrugs and walks to class. He's going to make it work for him. He strolls into the lecture hall twenty minutes late like it's nothing and flops down into the first empty seat that he sees.

He regrets his decision almost immediately. On one side he has the aisle but on the other is a particularly imposing looking troll. Dave is surprised he's allowed to wear face paint to class but he knows that the administration is shit scared of offending any cultural sensitivities, so it isn't that unusual.

The troll glares at him and flashes his teeth so Dave quickly looks away. He's seen the troll before and he usually appears pretty chill. He's not sure what he did to offend him but Dave definitely seems to have pissed him off.

Dave feels himself flush when he brushes knees with the troll. He get another glare and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. As soon as the bell rings, Dave shoots out of his seat. The troll is right behind him and he's even taller than Dave had thought. He must have five inches on him.

His phone buzzes in his pocket.

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 14:26  --  
EB: are you coming home?  
TG: yeah why  
TG: do you need me to make myself scarce  
EB: no! karkat is bringing a friend and i thought we could all hang out  
TG: oh  
TG: cool  
EB: really?  
TG: yeah  
TG: now you owe me one  
EB: oh  
TG: ill see you in a sec im nearly home  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 14:31  --  


 

When Dave gets back to the apartment, Karkat is already there. Dave throws himself onto the couch and John rolls his eyes at him.

“I hope you're going to be nice when he gets here,” John tells him.

“Yes, mom,” Dave replies.

“Look, Karkat's bro is just curious about human relationships, okay? Be nice.”

Karkat looks a little sheepish at that and looks away from both of them. Dave gets a bad feeling about it all. He doesn't say anything but he hopes this isn't some kind of cross-species blind date.

When there's a knock at the door and Karkat answers it, Dave realises romance is not on the cards. Well, not the red kind, anyway. The tall troll from Dave's lecture enters the apartment. He ducks his head a little so his horns don't get caught on the door frame. There's a lazy smile on his face that disappears when he spots Dave. The troll doesn't look surprised or angry. He knew who he was meeting.

Nobody else seems to notice the way in which he leers at Dave.

“Gamzee told me he knew you from class already,” Karkat tells him.

He doesn't seem all that interested really and Dave wonders whose idea the whole thing was.

“I showed him a photograph of you yesterday,” John said happily. “He asked if we could all hang out some time.”

Dave's mind reeled as the four of them sat down on the couch. It was a tight fit but they managed it. Dave is sat between Karkat and Gamzee. John sits on Karkat's other side and shoots Dave a grin as he picks up the DVD remote.

Dave doesn't know what John thinks is going on. From the look on his face, Dave guesses that he does think it's a date of some sort. Dave refuses to look at Gamzee. The four of them watch a movie about a guy who sets people up on dates, which is stupidly appropriate. It is accompanied by bickering from John and Karkat about Will Smith and his troll counterpart. Dave drowns them out as best as he can as he tries to think of a solution to his dilemma.

Karkat leaves with Gamzee a few hours later. Dave retires to his room to escape John's ridiculously obvious ploys at getting him to talk about his feelings. He pesters Rose instead.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TG] at 18:26  --  
TG: rose  
TG: are you busy  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TG] at 18:35  --

 

She didn't answer. Of course, she'd spend hours psychoanalysing him and giving him way too much information on sexuality when he didn't need it but the moment he did need it, she was unavailable.

Really, Dave thinks, he turned out quite well considering. For a kid whose brother openly produced puppet-based pornography and whose sister was, well, Rose Lalonde, he could have been a lot worse. All in all, he was bound to have some kind of peculiar sexual proclivity. At least it isn't wizards.

He blames Rose to an extent. He probably would have never seen so much troll porn if it hadn't been for her. Initially it hadn't really interested him, until he had learned of kismesissitude. Eventually, curiosity had turned into something of an obsession. Still, although he absolutely, completely thinks it is her fault in the first place, Dave knows that she is the best person to help him with his problem.

 

  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TG] at 18:42  --  
TG: rose i have a question  
TT: Sorry, I only just saw your messages.  
TT: What seems to be the problem?  
TG: its about kismesissitude  
TG: for class  
TT: Which class is that?  
TG: troll sexuality in human culture  
TT: You mean the class that John takes?  
TT: The one that you don't?  
TG: thats the one  
TT: What is it you're curious about?  
TG: i was just wondering if trolls can hate people but not in a sexual way  
TT: You mean platonic hatred?  
TT: I believe that can hate people in the same way that we do, yes.   
TT: May I ask why exactly you are asking me this, oh dearest brother?  
TT: It wouldn't have anything to do with that friend of Karkat's that John was trying to set you up with this evening, would it?  
TG: of course you know about that  
TG: do you know everything  
TT: Yes.  
TG: well he hates me  
TG: i know he does because hes chill with everyone else  
TG: and he just glares at me in class  
TT: Maybe he just doesn't like idiotic boys who spend their entire lives trying to be ironic.  
TG: that must be it  
TG: but what do i do  
TT: Well I'd tell you to go for it, because we both know just how much you'd enjoy that.  
TG: no  
TG: no i wouldnt  
TT: There's no use lying to me, I'm trying to help you.  
TT: The only problem is that trolls are much stronger than humans.   
TT: There are some people who engage in calignious relationships with trolls but it is very risky.  
TT: You could get hurt.  
TG: ok thanks  
TG: im going to go and pretend this conversation never happened now  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TG] at 18:52  --  
TT: Use protection!


	5. Chapter 5

Dave gets up early and arrives at the lecture hall before anyone else. He doesn't want to be stuck with the last seat again; chances are it'll be next to Gamzee and he hasn't decided what he's going to do about that situation yet. The rest of the class slowly files in a few minutes later. He spots Gamzee immediately, his tall stature and horns making him stand out from the crowd.

The troll makes a beeline for him, a worrying grin on his face. When he claims the seat next to him, Dave keeps his eyes trained on the blackboard at the front of the room. As much as he's seen about the sex involved, Dave doesn't know much about how trolls go about starting any of their romances. He doesn't think flirting is really on the cards.

Dave wonders exactly what he did to piss Gamzee off. He vaguely remembers mocking his face paint once but he doubts that could be the root of all the glares he gets throughout the class.

“You're lookin' even more motherfuckin' smug than usual, today,” Gamzee drawls ten minutes before the class is over.

Dave looks up from his notes in surprise. It's the first thing that Gamzee has said to him.

“You're looking like a clown who made some fucking tragic life choices, if, you know, being a clown wasn't tragic enough. What's new?”

Gamzee grins and Dave suspects it's less mirthful than an excuse to show his teeth. A shudder runs up Dave's spine at the sight of them.

When the bell rings, Dave moves to stand up but Gamzee's hand clamps down on his wrist.

“I don't know where you think you're going,” he says as the rest of the class starts to leave around them. “See, my good bro Karkat's been telling me about human relationships. He said some of you understand our quadrants and I'm thinkin' you might be one of those humans.”

There's malice in his voice. It's as much of a threat as it a proposition.

“I might be,” he says.

Gamzee's grip on his wrist tightens.

“Then you'd better come with me.”

Gamzee lets go of Dave when they exit the lecture hall. They don't speak as they walk across campus. Dave keeps his head up, fighting the urge to watch his shoes. To say that Gamzee intimidates him would be an understatement but Striders stay cool no matter what. He almost laughs, at the situation and that ridiculous thought but he doesn't know how Gamzee will react.

He stays silent when they get inside the apartment. His heart is hammering in his chest. He doesn't want to do or say anything that would make Gamzee hurt him. Or change his mind.

Without warning, Gamzee spins around and crowds him against the wall. His hips press into Dave's body, pushing him against the firm, cold plaster. He grins maniacally, tongue flicking against his razor sharp teeth before he leans in and licks a long stripe up Dave's neck.

That's when he loses his resolve. He shudders and a little of it is fear. He can't show weakness. He knows what Gamzee needs. An equal.

He pushes back when Gamzee runs his teeth against his jugular. The troll doesn't press down but they're so sharp that one slip and he'd bleed out in seconds. Dave gets his hands on his shoulders and shoves hard, just enough to get him away from the sensitive skin of his neck. The danger is real. It's as real as the uptick of his heart and hitch of his breath when Gamzee grins at him again.

Dave kisses him. It's instinct and it's foolish. His lip bleeds a little when they pull apart but the pain does something for him. His blood is on Gamzee's mouth, too. He doesn't seem to mind.

“Kneel,” he says.

Dave doesn't move. He frowns, not quite knowing how to take it.

“I said,” Gamzee hisses, leaning in. “Motherfucking _kneel_.”

Dave drops to the floor. His eyes fix on Gamzee's crotch. There's movement beneath the fabric, a rapid squirming that makes Dave's throat go dry. Gamzee pulls his zipper down and his bulge slithers free. It undulates in front of Dave's face for a second before Gamzee pulls him forward and thrusts it into his mouth.

Dave is thrown by the sweet, sticky taste that floods his mouth. Gamzee's bulge is dripping with fluid. He swirls his tongue around it, tasting all of it and making the troll keen. Dave glances up, locking eyes with him and Gamzee snarls. He grips the back of his head hard, holding him still as he thrusts into Dave's mouth. His bulge slips down his throat and back out again. In and out, in and out. Dave focuses on keeping calm, not vomiting, not pulling back. Gamzee thrusts forwards one last time and stays..

Dave tries to breathe, fights the urge to choke as the tendril slithers and thrashes inside of his throat. He swallows, summoning every ounce of control that he has. Gamzee's grip tightens on his head and Dave hears an unearthly groan from above him. He's hard in his jeans but he doesn't dare reach down to unzip himself. It just makes him harder.

All of a sudden, Gamzee snaps his hips back an inch, dragging his bulge roughly up Dave's throat and back into his mouth. His slams forward again, forcing Dave's lips flush against his skin as the tentacle pulsates on his tongue. It fills his mouth with something remarkably sweet and Dave has no choice but to swallow it down. Gamzee's hand is clamped at his neck; there's nowhere else for the liquid to go. It soothes the rawness of his throat and Dave swallows and swallows until he just can't anymore. The flow doesn't stop and Dave can barely breathe between mouthfuls. He thrashes, clawing at Gamzee's legs.

The fluid begins to leak out around Dave's lips. Gamzee notices and growls lowly before thrusting forwards, forcing his bulge back down Dave's throat. Dave shudders and tries to fight back but Gamzee is stronger than him, there's no use.

His stomache aches with the weight of the fluid pumping into him. The waistband of his jeans feels uncomfortable, tighter. Dave doesn't care about the consequences; he reaches down and unbuttons his pants, yelping when Gamzee's claws tighten in his hair, holding him still. The ache in his stomach grows, dull and then stabbing. It seems like hours before Gamzee loosens his grip and lets Dave fall back against the wall.

Everything hurts. His lips, jaw, throat, they all throb. Dave takes deep, gasping breaths until the movement causes pain to flare through his abdomen. Gamzee leaves him there, slightly shaken. Dave isn't quite sure what he's supposed to do. The roughness wasn't so bad but he's in pain. He opens his eyes and looks down. His stomach lurches painfully, nausea overtaking him as he notices how swollen his abdomen looks. At first he thinks he's imagining it until he runs his hand over his torso. There's a definite bulge and it throws him off balance when he struggles to stand up.

The zip of his jeans wont budge. He can't even button them. Dave just pulls them up as much as he can and zips up his hoodie. It's usually so loose on him so he's shocked when the fabric pulls tight around him, bunching and wrinkling around his middle. He staggers out of the front door, unaccustomed to carrying so much weight. He feels unsteady on his feet as he walks across campus to his apartment. Thankfully, John is out. Dave walks to his bedroom, stumbling a little from the pain in his abdomen. He doesn't even undress, he just gets into bed and passes out.

 


	6. Chapter 6

When Dave wakes up, it's light outside and birds are chirping. His alarm clock reads eleven am. He missed class and slept for over seventeen hours. The pain in his stomach is now a dull ache but he still feels sluggish. He rolls over and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. Dave looks down and the shock wakes him up fast. His belly still looks swollen under the taut fabric of his hoodie. He's almost certain it should have gone down at least a little. Maybe troll's genetic material doesn't digest, but it wouldn't just sit there, would it?

Dave reaches his hand up to feel his stomach, expecting it to be as firm and full as it had been when he'd gotten home. It isn't. He's soft, squishy. His hand recoils in surprise. He unzips the hoodie as quickly as he can and gasps at the belly spilling over his jeans. He'd been bloated before, so much that his clothes barely fit him but this is different. Gamzee must have done something to him. He's bigger than John. He remembers that he's a coolkid and he does the only thing a coolkid can do. He panics.

Eventually, Dave gets out of bed and zips his hoodie back up. When he walks out into the hallway, he's not alone. Last night he could have explained but this? This he has no answer for.

Rose just stares at him. It's the first time he's ever seen her that dumbstruck.

“Dave?” she asks after a few seconds.

“Yeah?”

He doesn't even know what to say. He can't play it cool. He's gained... what... thirty pounds over night? Somehow, his swollen, bloated abdomen has been replaced with a belly just as large.

“Let me guess, you finally gave in and had sex with a troll?” she asked. “Oral sex. With a highblood, I might add.”

Dave's face flushes. He looks away.

“How did you know?” he asks.

“That's why I'm here,” Rose tells him. “I've been talking to John and I did some research. I think I know why he's been gaining weight.”

She walks closer to Dave and surveys him, eyes passing up and down his torso.

“Well, I was pretty sure, but you've just confirmed my suspicions.”

Dave groans and flops down onto the couch. He hits it harder than usual and he wishes Rose wasn't there to see it. With her around, talking about John, it's all so real and he knows it isn't just going to go away.

“The thing is, there really isn't any documentation because, well, trolls don't do fellatio,” Rose continues. “Their teeth make that sort of activity impossible, but I think that as time passes and our species integrate more and more, we'll be seeing more of this.”

“What are you talking about?” Dave asks flatly.

“I found a few stories on forums for human/troll relationships that sounded a little similar. I couldn't be sure, most mixed species relationships are with low blooded trolls for some reason,” Rose says. “I think it might be a status thing, but anyway, that meant that the results were less observable, so I couldn't be sure.”

Dave looks over Rose's shoulder. He's hungry. Starving, actually, which doesn't make much sense given what his sister is implying.

“Evidence suggests to me that the genetic material trolls produce is rather calorific and quickly digested by humans,” she says. “Tell me, how did it taste?”

Dave rolls his eyes but she isn't going to drop it.

“Really fucking sweet, okay?” he tells her.

“The troll you... had relations with?” she asks delicately. “What was their blood colour?”

“Going from the amount of purple he wears all of the time, I'd guess that,” Dave says.

“Karkat is relatively low on the spectrum in comparison,” Rose says. “At least, I think he is... it's hard to tell with the mutation but that explains the disparity between you and John.”

“You're telling me that I fucked a highblood and their jizz has so many calories that this happened?” Dave asks incredulously, gesturing to his belly.

Rose nods and watches him. He puts his head in his hands.

“How am I going to go to class like this?”

“Have a shower, you will feel better,” Rose tells him.

A shower is the last thing Dave wants but he doesn't want to argue. He doesn't want to sit on the couch with Rose not so subtly staring at him, either, so he heaves himself up and walks into the bathroom. Gingerly, he pulls off his clothes. First, his hoodie hits the floor. Next, Dave looks up and stares at himself in the mirror. His jeans are still on and undone from the night before. The open zip clings to his belly, holding itself up. He peels it off of himself, looking at the red marks from the fabric from his skin. In the harsh light of the bathroom, Dave can see that his face isn't quite as angular as it had been.

He turns sideways and brings his hands up to cup the flesh of his abdomen. It juts out much farther than he had though. He shakes his head and gets into the shower.

The water runs down his body and Dave can't stop freaking out as he washes himself. The skin under his hands doesn't feel like his own. He presses his fingers into his new flesh, amazed at how soft he feels. He runs his hands over his stomach, soap lathering under his palms and stares down at himself.

He doesn't recognise what he sees.  


	7. Chapter 7

Dave spends most of the day feeling sorry for himself. How is he going to explain this to everyone? The baggy clothes Rose had left for him fit but they aren't going to hide much. He gets up and looks himself over in the mirror.

 

His face looks rounder, though not by much. His jawline just isn't quite as sharp as it had been. The rest of his body seems the same, aside from his midsection. There's a definite roundness there, the way he had used to look after he and John had hit an all-you-can-eat buffet. The difference now is that he's soft. Really soft. He pulls the hoodie he's wearing up to see just how bad the damage is.

 

His pale, freckled skin is sporting a few fresh stretch marks and his stomach juts out in front of him a surprising amount. He sinks his fingers into his flesh, eyes going wide at just how squishy it feels. He had had abs before. Not through excessive excersise, just absolute lack of body fat and a decent amount of tone from sparring with his bro his whole life. If he tenses, he can still feel his muscles under the fat but they're too covered to be visible.

 

He sighs and sits back down on the couch. He's starving but he doesn't want to eat. He doesn't need to eat, that much is obvious but he's sure he's hungrier than he's ever been in his life.

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist  [TT] at 16:06  --

TG: please tell me you can find some way to reverse this

TT: Let me guess, you're still wallowing in self pity.

TG: yeah so

TG: are you gonna help

TT: Dave, I don't think there's much I can do.

TT: It's not magic or anything, you basically just consumed a lot of calories in a short amount of time and your body reacted accordingly.

TT: It's not like you're huge, you've just put on a little, you're still an average weight for your height. My advice is you just stay away from oral sex for a while.

TT: If you really want to lose the weight, there's always the traditional way. You could try exercising.

TG: ugh youre no help

TT: I really do think you're overreacting, Dave.

TT: Are you experiencing any other side effects?

TG: im not a lab subject you know

TT: Okay, I'm sorry. Are you, though?

TG: no

TG: well im really hungry but thats it

TT: Ah, well that is to be expected.

TG: is it

TT: Of course. The human body needs a certain amount of calories to sustain itself. The more the person burns in a day, the more they need to eat.

TG: so what

TG: its not like ive gone for a jog

TT: Exercise is not the only thing that burns calories. Just moving around does that and the larger the body, the more energy it takes to move it.

TG: so youre saying now im fat ive gotta eat more

TT: You're not fat. 

TT: But yes, that's a possibility. It's also a possibility that the genetic material is an appetite stimulator.

TT: Do you have anything to eat in your apartment?

TG: no TG: im just going to ignore it

TT: No, you're not.

TG: why not

\-- tentacleTherapist[TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:15  --

TG: rose wtf

 

Rose shows up with chinese food half an hour later and Dave glares at her. His stomach growls when the smell hits him. He's not sure if he's more mad at his traitorous body or his traitorous sister.

 

“Rose, why?” he asks.

 

“I'm not having you starve yourself,” she says, grabbing some cutlery from the kitchen.

 

She heads to the coffee table and starts to unpack boxes. Dave's mouth begins to water. Rose thrusts a container of black bean chicken under his nose.

 

“Come on, just have a little,” she says. “You don't have to go overboard.”

 

He rolls his eyes. He knows shes's right, really. He's never had to watch what he eats before, his metabolism has always taken care of that. He's sure a little take out wont hurt him too much.

 

Dave sits down and digs his fork into the chicken, eating a few moutfuls before looking around at the rest. There's crispy, shredded beef, chow mein, egg fried rice and a small container of spring rolls. There's enough food there for three or four people, he knows that.

 

“I've gotta head off to class now,” Rose tells him.

 

“Why did you bring me so much?” Dave asks.

 

He wonders if she's still treating him like a test subject. He really wouldn't put that past his sister.

 

“Well that's a stupid question,” she says. “We both know you love leftovers.”

 

He nods because she's right. Leftovers are the best. Rose gathers her things and leaves, reminding him to stick anything he doesn't eat in the fridge to keep it fresh.

 

As soon as the door shuts, Dave starts eating with more fervour. He's starving. If Rose is right, it's likely that he just needs a good meal to settle his stomach. After that, he can just cut back a little, maybe go for the odd run and he'll be back to normal in no time.

 

He turns on the television and enjoys his food, happy to know he'll have food for tomorrow without having to cook. When his fork scrapes the bottom of the first container, he looks down in surprise. Sure, he was starting to get full, but he didn't think he'd eaten that much.

 

Dave had always been able to eat a lot but, shit, he'd polished off all of the rice and most of the other containers without even thinking about it. His new hoodie is tight around his bloated stomach and he sighs when he pushes the containers away from himself.

 

Dave stretches out and looks down at himself in dismay. He never thought he would see himself like this and a dysphoria is starting to make him feel a little queasy. He decides the best thing to do is to put the food in the fridge (half so Rose doesn't yell at him, half so nobody sees how much he's pigged out) and then to have a nap before his afternoon class starts.

 

Dave fights every urge to go back to sleep when his alarm goes off. He can't be late to class; his plan requires him to get in early so that nobody sees him walk to his seat. If he doesn't draw attention to himself, maybe nobody will notice that he gained weight over night.

 

He rushes and makes it to his seat fifteen minutes before class starts. He's not the first one there; there are a few try hards in the front row and several over people that probably had other classes nearby last period.

 

Nobody pays much attention to him as he finds a seat. He sits down and watches as more classmates filter in. His heart jumps into his throat as he sees Gamzee walk in. The tall troll's eyes scan the room before he spots Dave and walks towards him.

 

Dave slips his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, pulling it away from his skin to try to mask the obvious bulge of his stomach. Gamzee smirks at him as his sits down, predatory gaze raking over his body. Dave sees the troll's eyes narrow as they hover over his belly and Dave feels his face begin to flush.

 

“Come back to mine when class finishes,” Gamzee says.

 

His voice is raspy and it isn't an offer, it's an order. Dave wants to shake his head but his throat goes dry. Dave wants to see him again. All he needs to do is to stay away from the oral, like Rose said. He nods slowly and then focuses his eyes forward. Now is not a time to show weakness.

 

For once, Dave tries to focus on the lesson. Anything to stop him getting nervous about the imposing troll sitting next to him. Gamzee doesn't say anything else for the rest of the hour bu Dave can feel his eyes burning into him. Dave isn't quite sure what exactly he wants from him. He's pretty sure that if Gamzee is interested in him, he must actually hate him. That's how trolls see things isn't it? He read something once about it being more like a healthy competition, like rivals but he can't be sure. Either way, Dave knows he's not going to be able to resist finding out.

 

The class drags on and Dave isn't sure if he wants time to speed up or slow down. He's nervous for so many reasons. He's not sure if he's going to get hurt or make a fool of himself. He doesn't even know how Gamzee is going to react to his recent changes.

 

Sure enough though, the bell rings and people get up to leave. Dave waits a few moments before standing up. He adjusts his clothing, pulling his hoodie down and shuffling out of his seat. Gamzee follows him and Dave has the distinct feeling of being stalked by a lion. They make it out of the building and onto the main street before Gamzee speaks.

 

“So I guess the rumors are true then,” the trolls says.

 

“What rumors?” Dave asks.

 

“Well, I did a little research online when my good bro Karkat told me about that little oral trick you guys do,” Gamzee says. “Word is that it has a little side effect.”

 

Dave flushes and looks at his feet. Don't show weakness. Don't show weak-

 

“It's very interesting,” Gamzee says.

 

Dave's mind races, trying to think of a decent come back but by the time he manages to string a sentence together in his head, they're at Gamzee's front door. Dave walks inside and Gamzee locks the door behind him.

 

Within seconds, the troll has him up against the wall, his long fingers slipping under Dave's clothes.

 

“I had no idea you'd get so... soft,” he says, wonder in his voice.

 

“Well, it's not happening again,” Dave tells him firmly.

 

“It isn't?” Gamzee asks. “Says who? I'm so curious about this.”

 

Gamzee squeezes experimentally at Dave's belly, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Dave shudders as Gamzee licks a long stripe up his neck, breath hot against his skin. He tries not to let his brain go down the one way track of submit submit submit but it's so difficult. It's his only logical choice, if he thinks about it.

 

Submit or leave. If he tries to fight back, he will ultimately lose. His teeth are blunt in comparison to the troll's. He has no claws, no horns, no super human strength. Words are his only weapon.

 

Dave keens when he feels the points of sharp teeth ghosting over his skin.

 

“I...” he starts. “We can't do that again. I don't know what it will do to me.”

 

He was trying for something more assertive, honestly, he was.

 

“That's the fun part, isn't it?” Gamzee asks. “That's fine, though. There are plently of other things we can try.”

 

The troll pulls away and Dave sees the glint of his toothy grin in the dim hallway. Gamzee's hand grabs hold of his wrist, grip firm as he pulls him along the corridor. He's not sure what he expected but Dave had assumed a troll's apartment would have some strange furniture.

 

Instead, Gamzee's place looks a lot like his. There's a television and a lumpy couch in the room he's pulled into. Gamzee practically throws him onto the couch. Dave squirms, trying to get comfortable as the troll stalks towards him.

 

Gamzee pulls his shirt off over his head, impressively avoiding getting it caught on his horns and Dave can't help but stare. The troll's skin is smooth and blemish free, a slight flush of purple running up his chest and neck.

 

Dave wants to fight back when Gamzee reaches him and starts to remove his clothing too. He doesn't want his body on show, soft and squidgy against Gamzee's solid muscle. He tries, weakly to voice these feelings but all he gets is a hand clamped over his mouth as Gamzee pulls his shirt off.

 

The troll looks him over, eyes lingering on the way his belly forms little rolls when he's sitting down. Gamzee dips his head and Dave shudders as he feels a long tongue exploring his torso.

 

“You look even more delicate than usual,” Gamzee drawls.

 

“I am not delicate,” Dave spits out.

 

He's not. He's really not.

 

“So soft,” Gamzee says, one hand grasping at Dave's belly.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Dave says.

 

He is not in the mood for that kind of taunting. Gamzee smirks and grabs hold of Dave's wrists tightly, pulling them up above his head. Dave marvels at how one of Gamzee's large hands can encircle both of his wrists as he is relieved of his jeans.

 

“Don't be like that, Dave,” Gamzee says with a flash of teeth.

 

He reaches down and removes his own pants. Dave can't help licking his lips when he sees something writhing under Gamzee's underwear.

 

In moments, they're both naked and any apprehension Dave had disappears. He bites his lip as Gamzee runs his tongue up Dave's neck, his bulge writhing against Dave's cock.

 

Dave's pretty sure he knows what's coming and he can't pretend he isn't a little nervous but there's no turning back. He arches up against Gamzee's body as the troll presses closer to him, his claws dragging down Dave's side, almost breaking skin.

 

Dave jumps a little as he feels the wet, pulsing tentacle slip downwards. It squirms against his upper thigh for a second, like it's feeling its way and then Dave gasps. There's a teasing pressure against his hole; it's surprisingly gentle but he gets the feeling that Gamzee doesn't want to damage him too much.

 

Dave tries to keep his breathing even but the teasing starts to tickle. He can't help the way his hips start to buck as he struggles to adjust the angle. Gamzee doesn't see it that way, though. One of his hands flies out to hold Dave down.

 

“Stay. Still.”

 

Dave's heart jumps into his throat and he feels Gamzee's bulge press harder against his entrance. It's sticky and slick, genetic material pulsing from the tip and lubricating its path.

 

“Oh... fuck...” Dave gasps, biting his lip hard.

 

He feels Gamzee's bulge slip inside of him and he presses his hips up to meet the troll's. It feels good, agonisingly so. Dave feels like he's on fire as the tentacle pulses and thrashes inside of him. The trilling noise coming from Gamzee's throat suggests that the feeling is mutual.

 

Gamzee's hips rock gently against his body, aiding the tentacle's movement and Dave feels raw. He can't reach his cock and he needs to, he really needs to. He tries to slip his hand down between their two bodies but Gamzee lets out a low, alien growl.

 

“Please,” Dave begs. “Please let me touch myself.”

 

“Not yet,” Gamzee tells him.

 

The pressure inside of him builds as the tentacle's pulsing increases. The positioning is just perfect and Dave cries out. He feels himself clench and yeah, that gets a reaction from Gamzee. The troll growls again but it seems higher, strained even.

 

Dave knows he's close and he wants it so bad. He wants to feel Gamzee come inside of him and he wants to finally be able to touch himself. It doesn't take long for Gamzee to start trembling and then the pulsing becomes stronger, more rhythmic. Dave can feel it, the genetic material, flowing into him. It feels good, too good.

 

Dave breathes hard, his heart beating hard in his chest as he feels it flooding his body. Gamzee doesn't stop him when he reaches down again, wrapping his fingers around his leaking cock.

 

Dave stills for a moment when he feels the pressure inside him building. The fluid is filling him up, much like before and he feels his stomach bloating outwards. The ache begins but Dave tries to ignore it, stroking his cock quickly.

 

He's filled with determination, he's not going to let the weird interspecies stuff stop him getting off. Gamzee thrusts against him, pumping him fuller still and Dave moans. He can't help it; the feeling almost hurts but in a weird way, he kind of likes it.

 

Gamzee hooks his arms under Dave's knees and pulls his legs up high. The angle lets Dave see how round he looks. He can't see much beyond the bloat of his stomach but he tries not to focus on that. He speeds up his strokes, squeezing himself tighter and then he feels a completely different type of pressure starting to build.

 

Dave bites his lip and shuts his eyes tight, focusing on that pressure. He moans loudly as he comes hard, twitching, his whole body tensing around the tentacle that's still leaking into him. Gamzee makes a noise at the movement, eyes fluttering closed.

 

Dave can feel that the pulsing has slowed down and he hopes Gamzee is almost done. He feels so full, his stomach aches and he's not sure he can take much more.

 

He gets a moment of relief when Gamzee starts to pull away from him, bulge slowly retracting. Dave isn't sure what he plans to do, he knows he can't just empty himself all over the troll's couch but he doesn't know what other alternatives he has. He feels like he's going to burst. Having a stomach full of genetic material is one thing but he's pretty sure his body was not designed to be filled from this side.

 

Dave's eyes fly open when he feels something cold and solid pressing against his hole. There's a sudden POP and he feels something slip inside of him.

 

“What the fuck...” he groans.

 

“I believe you would call this a... butt plug? Is that the right term?” Gamzee asks him.

 

“Why do you have a butt plug?!” Dave asks.

 

“Like I said, I've been doing some research,” Gamzee tells him as he lets Dave's legs fall back down to the floor. “I decided it was the best way to stop you making a mess of my floor.”

 

Dave tries to move but it's awkward. He can't sit down properly because the plug feels like it's going to tear something. He can't really shift too much, even when Gamzee gets off of him because he feels too heavy.

 

His stomach is almost perfectly round at the bottom, his belly bloated beyond belief and it makes his movements difficult. Dave feels wrong and he flinches when Gamzee runs a hand over his taut skin.

 

“Plus, I wanted to keep you like this for a little while,” he says.

 

Dave feels sick and he's not sure if it's a physical reaction or something else.

 

“Why?” Dave asks.

 

“Why not?” Gamzee asks. “I like it.”

 

The troll's smirk is full of malice and Dave feels a little less safe.

 

“Why do you like it? Is it the vulnerability or because you know I hate it?”

 

“Maybe a little of both,” Gamzee tells him. “I don't know. I don't care.”

 

Gamzee reaches under the couch and pulls out a long, leather strap. Dave tries to move but the added weight throws him off balance and Gamzee manages to bind his wrists easily.

 

“I'm not done with you yet.”

 

With his wrists bound above his head, Dave can barely move. He can't fight back when Gamzee dips his head and licks his cooling come off of his stomach. The sensation tickles him, jolting his stomach muscles hard and Dave cries out in pain.

 

Gamzee moves lower, swirling his tongue over Dave's limp dick.

 

“No, fuck,” Dave shouts. “Wow, dude, humans don't recover that quickly.”

 

“Oh, I know,” Gamzee says. “You're a little sensative right now, aren't you?”

 

Dave groans as Gamzee keeps going, his tongue lapping at Dave's dick and balls. It's too much; he feels his feet twitch at the stimulation. He squeezes his eyes shut, face flushing when his dick starts to react. He starts to get had and it hurts but it hurts too good.

 

“Fuck...” Dave breathes. “You gotta stop.”

 

“You say that,” Gamzee says. “But you obviously like this.”

 

“Yeah but it's...” Dave says and he can't think, he can't deal with the sensations running through him.

 

His blood feels too hot, everything is too much. Gamzee's fingers wrap around him and it's too tight too tight too tight. He moans loudly and it sounds filthy. He bucks up into the troll's touch, struggling to keep breathing.

 

The pressure inside him adds to everything, hurting just on that good side again. Gamzee strokes him methodically, keeping his rythim steady and Dave loses it. He can't stop the way his hips thrust up into Gamzee's grip. He can feel himself trembling and he's so fucking close he's -

 

Gamzee pulls his hand away.

 

“No!” Dave cries out. “Please, please, please...”

 

“I thought you wanted me to stop,” Gamzee says.

 

His teeth look so sharp and Dave whimpers. He can't show weakness, that's the first rule of this black romance bullshit but he is weak. He's so weak.

 

“Please, come on,” he says.

 

“So you want me to touch you?”

 

Gamzee's laugh feels harsh in his ears. Dave just nods but then he gets what he wants. His heart races when the stimulation starts up again, so fast, so good.

 

Dave starts to shake again, his thighs trembling and then he's coming so hard his vision blurs.

 

Gamzee licks him clean again and then, much to Dave's surprise, he unbinds him.

 

“You gotta go, I've got somewhere to be,” Gamzee tells him.

 

It's so sudden. Dave needs to catch his breath but apparently he's not going to get the chance. Gamzee hauls him to his feet and Dave sways. His body is wrecked, physically and mentally.

 

“Come on, get dressed,” Gamzee says as he pulls his own clothes on.

 

Dave reaches for the plug but Gamzee grabs his hand.

 

“No.” he says. “Wait until you get home.”

 

“Are you kidding?” Dave asks. “I'm not going to be able to walk home like this.”

 

“You'll manage,” Gamzee says coldly.

 

Dave's self preservation kicks in and stops him from arguing. Gamzee could kill him in a second. He pulls his hoodie on and struggles to button his jeans. They only just close under his round belly. He teeters forward, testing his balance.

 

“You're a real dick, you know that?” Dave says as he walks out of the room.

 

*

 

Dave makes it home somehow. He heads straight for the bathroom and turns the shower on. He was lucky the place was empty; Dave really doesn't want to have to explain his predicament with the butt plug still firmly lodged in his ass. He strips off and steps under the hot water, letting it wash the sweat and other fluids off of his body.

 

Gently, slowly, Dave parts his legs and squats down under the spray. The position makes the plug shift inside of him and he shudders. Dave reaches down with one hand, using his other to steady himself. Breathing slowly, he calms himself briefly before tugging on the plug.

 

It pops out with ease, the genetic material creating pressure and lubrication. Dave squeezes his eyes shut as the fluid leaks out of him, hitting the shower floor with wet splats. He stands, watching as his feet get stained purple. Slowly, his stomach starts to deflate and the relief from the pressure feels amazing.

 

Dave makes sure every drop of purple is scrubbed off of his skin before he turns the water off. When he wraps a towel around his sensitive middle and walks into the front room, his phone is flashing on the table where he left it.

 

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering turntechGodhead [TT] at 18:17  --

TC: we should do that again some time

TC: it was fun ;o)

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TT] at 18:19  --

TG: fuck you asshole

 

Dave walks into his bedroom and locks the door. He is not dealing with anyone else until he wakes up.

 

When Dave wakes up the next morning, he makes a mental note to stay away from trolls. Sure, the sex can be great but he is done with the bullshit. He pokes his head out of his door to make sure he's alone before walking naked to the bathroom. He guesses John has stayed at Karkat's again because the apartment is silent.

 

He grabs the hoodie and jeans off of the floor and thinks about going to get some more clothes. He can't just keep wearing one set of clothes until he manages to lose the weight. He pulls the hoodie on and then steps into his jeans.

 

“Fuck...” Dave says when he can't do the button up.

 

The jeans had been on the tight side before but there's no way he can get them to close now.

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 08:52  --

TG: rose

TG: rose I need your expertise

TT: What have you done now, oh dear brother of mine?

TG: nothing

TG: well

TG: have you found anything else about the troll trouble

TT: Why? Did you meet up with the highblood again?

TG: well yeah

TG: but I didnt

TG: you know

TT: Swallow?

TG: jesus rose

TG: yeah

TT: Well what seems to be the issue?

TG: its not as bad as last time but 

TG: well the jeans you got me dont fit ok

TT: What did you do?

TG: nothing

TG: rose I cant talk to you about this youre my sister

TT: I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Did you perhaps put his genetic material elsewhere?

TG: maybe

TG: but that should be safe right

TT: Theoretically yes, as long as you didn't hold it in for any length of time.

TT: You didn't, did you?

TG: what

TG: why should that change anything

TT: I really don't know how you passed high school biology, Dave.

TT: You do understand that the stomach isn't the only part of the human digestive system, don't you?

TT: The intestines do their part, too. With the amount of calories we're supposing is in your highblood's genetic material, it would still have some kind of effect on you.

TG: well shit

TG: fucking great

TT: Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?

TG: no

TG: im just gonna cry myself to sleep

TG: cya

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist  [TT] at 09:05  --

TT: I'll be over soon.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry  
> 1\. it's been like a year  
> 2\. this is pretty bad

Dave woke up early. He was hungry, tired and felt like he needed twenty showers. He looked in the mirror for a moment. His clothes weren't really fitting and he looked a mess but, if he was honest with himself, he wasn't huge. Not by any standard. He was just used to being a stick and wearing skin tight clothes. Still, it was slightly noticeable. He thought he should be able to hide it with the right outfits until he managed to lose the weight.

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 10.:29  --

EB: hey you busy?

TG: nah whats up

EB: i was just wondering how things are going with you and gamzee

TG: theyre not

EB: huh?

TG: things arent going

TG: were not a thing

EB: well i know youre not dating and stuff

EB: but i thought there was something going on

EB: did karkat lie to me or what

TG: do we have to talk about this

EB: oh no not at all you can just keep repressing everything

TG: k

TG: that sounds great actually

EB: daaaave

TG: ok fine we did some stuff but thats it

EB: so like is it over?

TG: maybe

TG: idk

TG: i dont know if i want to see him anymore

EB: why not?

EB: i was wondering if we could all hang out again

TG: nope

TG: thats definitely out of the question

TG: we are not in that kind of relationship

EB: oh

TG: yeah

TG: so can we talk about something else now

EB: wait wait

EB: i just want to know why you dont want to see him any more

EB: he seems nice to me

TG: its just not that safe maybe i dont know

TG: you know more about quadrants than me

TG: im trying to live past the age of 20 ok

TG: now im having a shower

TG: this conversation never happened

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 10:37  --

EB: oh but it did

 

Dave got into the shower and tried to wash the conversation from his memory. He didn't know why everyone was so eager to talk about his weird sex life. Relationships were one thing but god, why were his friends so open?

 

Once he was clean and dry, Dave dressed himself the best he could and headed down to the nearest thrift store. He picked out some things that fit and managed to buy a few outfits without clearing out his wallet. He treated himself to lunch on the way home and tried not to think about how hungry he was.

 

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at 13:28  --

CG: HEY.

TC: :o)

CG: CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING A BIT PERSONAL?

TC: shoot

CG: ARE YOU AND JOHN'S FRIEND STILL A THING?

TC: i think so

TC: i mean its pretty motherfucking casual so i dont know

TC: why are you asking

TC: i think so

CG: JOHN SEEMS A BIT CONCERNED SO I TOLD HIM I'D ASK

CG: APPARENTLY DAVE SEEMS CONCERNED FOR HIS SAFETY

CG: WHAT DID YOU DO?

TC: nothing much bro

TC: we just had a good time hating each other

TC: i was careful because i know these humans are fragile

TC: not to get too graphic but he definitely enjoyed himself

CG: OKAY I JUST THOUGHT I'D CHECK FOR JOHN'S SAKE

TC: thats honestly the cutest thing youve ever said

TC: i dont know how you can be so flushed with a human though

TC: theyre so soft and vulnerable

TC: dont you just want to rip them apart

CG: NOPE

CG: I AM NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION WITH YOU ASSHOLE

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at 13:39  --

TC: ;o)

 

That evening, Dave had a good time with everyone but he couldn't help noticing that John and Karkat kept slipping him appraising glances. He was sure John had spoken to his boyfriend about their conversation but he hadn't expected Karkat to care.

 

 

  
  


When John got out of the shower a few weeks later, he couldn't get anything in his wardrobe to fit. He'd been aware of his clothes getting tighter for a while but he'd just ignored it. His weight usually fluctuated a little and he was used to ignoring his tightest jeans in winter but this was just ridiculous. He picked up his loosest pair of jeans and wiggled them up over his damp legs. He jumped a little, forcing his ass into them and stood in front of the mirror.

 

He tugged on the flaps, forcing them closed, but even when he sucked everything in, he couldn't get them to button.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned to himself.

 

He picked up a long tshirt and put it on, pulling the hem as low as it would go. The fabric covered the zipper of his jeans but he looked like he was being squeezed around the middle. His belly button was obvious through the white cotton and the shirt stuck to his bulging belly.

 

Karkat stirred in the bed behind him and sat up, rubbing his eyes. John began to panic.

 

“What are you doing?” Karkat asked.

  
“Getting dressed...” John said, hoping Karkat wouldn't say anything.

 

“Well obviously,” Karkat said, getting out of bed. “Why are you making such a show of it?”

 

John could feel himself blushing as his boyfriend came up behind him. Karkat wrapped his arms around John from behind, making him tense up. John knew he must be able to feel how tight his clothes were on him.

 

“They don't really fit,” John said quietly.

 

“Then find some of you looser jeans,” Karkat said sleepily. “What about the black ones?”

 

“Uh...” John said. “These are bigger than my black ones.”

 

Karkat shook his head and held up the black jeans that used to be so loose John couldn't wear them without a belt.

  
“Put them on,” he said.

 

John sighed and wiggled out of one pair of jeans and stepped into the other. He tugged on them hard, watching his body jiggle in the mirror as he struggled to even get them up past his thighs.

 

“Oh,” Karkat said quietly.

 

John felt his breath hitch in his throat. Would Karkat still find him attractive? Sure, he hadn't said anything before but maybe now that John had drawn his attention to the weight he'd gained, maybe he'd have a problem with it.

 

Karkat's arms slipped around him again and John felt a kiss on his cheek.

 

“You'd better not be getting upset about this,” Karkat said in his ear. “This is pretty normal, right? You've been trying to get me to buy new clothes anyway”

 

John laughed because it was true. Karkat pretty much wore the same thing every day and John had been joking about getting him to buy anything that wasn't black or dark grey since they'd started dating.

 

John found some sweatpants that he could still get to fit and put on his biggest shirt. He was living in a college town, sweatpants wouldn't get him any weird glances.

 

John learned two new things: he needed to buy a pair of 38s for the first time in his life and Karkat looked really cute in blue.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Dave really had been trying to forget about Gamzee. They didn't look at each other in class and he didn't speak about him to John. Nobody brought him up but it was hard not to think about him every time he thought about sex. Dave knew that it was mostly the danger he was getting off on but he couldn't deny that he was attractive. If he was honest with himself, Dave even missed the way his fluid filled him up, but that was something he really didn't want to think about.

 

It was all going well until one night, months after their last encounter. Dave had mostly lost the weight he'd gained. He was still a little pudgy, sure, but some of his older clothes were starting to fit again. He went out with John and they both got a little drunk. Maybe a bit more than a little. The problem arose when Karkat turned up, because then John ended up going home with him and Dave ended up home alone and drunk with nothing to do.

 

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] at 01:20  --

TG: hey

TC: oh hi 

TC: been a long motherfucking time 

TG: yeah

TG: look

TG: can we just cut the bullshit

TG: im drunk and bored

TG: you wanna come over

TC: ill be there in ten

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 01:25  --

 

Gamzee was genuinely surprised when he saw Dave's message. He'd actually missed the human to a degree. He'd thought they had something good but he hadn't pursued anything because of what Karkat had said to him. He wasn't really sure if he'd pushed it too far but he didn't want to fuck anything up. That being said, he started getting his shoes on as soon as Dave said he was bored.

 

The trip over didn't take long and Gamzee tried to look calm when he knocked on the door. He didn't want to look too eager. When Dave opened the door, Gamzee fought his instincts to pounce on him immediately. It had been a long time since he'd gotten off but he remembered his conversation with Karkat; he didn't want to scare Dave off again.

 

He stood in the doorway and looked Dave up and down. He looked off balance but not too drunk. Gamzee was a little disheartened to see that the softness he'd managed to add to Dave's tiny frame was mostly gone. He felt his bulge start to stir at the thought of doing it again, though.

 

*

 

Dave opened the door to find a relaxed looking Gamzee leaning against the wall. The troll's eyes raked over his body but he didn't make any move to come inside. He seemed less threatening than before but the half smile on his lips still showed a glint of razor-sharp teeth. Dave pulled him inside and kissed him hard. His whole body was tingling with need and he didn't have the self preservation that daylight and sobriety awarded him.

 

Gamzee fell back against his closed door and Dave slid one hand up the troll's shirt. His skin was cool and smooth. Dave started to explore before Gamzee pushed against him and span, slamming Dave up against the door in his stead.

  
Dave gasped as Gamzee held his hands above his head, securely holding onto both his wrists with one hand. His claws were pressing into his skin just enough to give him a teasing bite of pain and Dave knees nearly gave out when Gamzee licked his way down his neck.

 

“Are you going to tell me what I can and can't do this time?” Gamzee asked.

 

Dave thought about everything that had happened before. He remembered the feeling of Gamzee inside of him, the taste of his genetic material, the ache of the fluid inside of him and tried to weigh up his options. The logical part of him wanted to stop that happening again but every other part of him was tingling with need.

 

Dave shook his head.

 

“Good,” Gamzee whispered into his ear.

 

Dave followed eagerly when he felt himself being dragged towards the couch. His heart was racing as they crashed down onto it and he felt Gamzee's weight on top of him. He didn't resist as his clothing was stripped off of his body with ease and gasped as he felt pain at his shoulder.

 

Gamzee's teeth were pressing into his skin just enough to draw blood but it felt good. Dave felt exposed as he bucked his hips against Gamzee's fully clothed body. The troll just grinned at him in the low light. He was teasing him, Dave knew, but he didn't care. He ran his hands down his body, trying desperately to get Gamzee's clothes off too.

 

Gamzee straightened up and pushed Dave's hands down but then he started to stand up. Dave bit his lip as he watched the troll undo his zipper. His mouth began to water and before he could really think, he leaned forward and took his bulge into his mouth.

 

Gamzee keened above him, his hand sliding up into Dave's hair. Dave barely had thoughts running through his head; he ran on instinct. Breathing wasn't easy but he managed as Gamzee's bulge slithered in and out of his throat, coating his tongue in sweet, sticky liquid. Dave groaned around it as he felt Gamzee's claws tighten in his hair. The troll was bucking his hips rhythmically and throbbing in his mouth. Dave knew what was coming and he didn't care. Or rather, he couldn't wait.

 

Within moments, his mouth was flooded and Gamzee's bulge jammed itself down his throat. Dave fought not to choke but he managed to get a few solid breaths in. Gamzee shook above him, emptying himself into Dave's body. Eventually, it slowed and then stopped and Dave wasn't sure what was going to happen next. His stomach felt fuller than he'd remembered and he could barely move. Usually, once Gamzee had gotten what he'd wanted, he'd make Dave leave but the troll didn't seem to be making any effort to leave.

 

Instead, Dave laid back as Gamzee ran his tongue down his torso. He groaned as he felt pressure over his abdomen. He felt so full and his skin was more tender than he'd expected. The touch felt like it should be unwelcome but his dick throbbed when Gamzee pressed his palm against his rounded belly.

 

“You look so motherfucking good like that,” Gamzee drawled.

 

Dave felt his face flush as Gamzee's hand went lower. He gasped and bucked up into his hand as soon as it made contact with his dick. It was pathetic, how desperate but he didn't care. He really didn't care.

 

“Please,” he begged.  
  
“What do you want?” Gamzee asked.

 

“Anything, just, please...” Dave begged again.

 

He didn't know what to do. He felt like he was going to explode, in more way than one and he just wanted to come. Gamzee's hand began to move agonisingly slowly, stroking him as loosely as it was possible. Dave groaned in obvious frustration and then Gamzee pressed his other hand into his belly, testing its firmness. Slowly, he sped up, until Dave was panting under him and bucking into his hand. When he was seconds from finishing, Gamzee stopped and Dave almost cried out.

 

When Dave opened his eyes, he saw that Gamzee's bulge was writhing in front of him. It was flushed with purple and obviously interested again but Dave didn't know what to expect. He couldn't expect him to swallow any more, could he? Dave was pretty sure if he tried, it would make him sick. He was about to say something when Gamzee moved.

 

He grabbed Dave by the hips, angling him up slightly and slid between his legs. Dave gasped as he felt movement at his entrance and tried to relax. His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest and from this angle he could see just how full his belly was.

 

Gamzee's bulge pressed inisitently against him and he groaned as he felt it slip inside. It was slick and thick, pressing in hard. Dave felt like he was going to pass out when Gamzee held him in place with one hand and wrapped the other around his dick as his bulge continued to pulse inside of him. It wasn't long before he came hard, feeling himself clench around the tentacle buried deep in his ass.

 

Gamzee made a deep, guttural moan and Dave felt fluid flowing into him for the second time. He was hoping that Gamzee wouldn't have too much left to give but after a few seconds he felt his abdomen really begin to ache as he watched it swell in front of his eyes. He groaned slightly and Gamzee lowered him a little, easing the pressure minutely as he continued to fill him up.

 

Finally, it stopped and Gamzee pulled out and replaced bulge with another butt plug. Dave wanted to complain but he felt so sluggish that his brain was barely working. Gamzee kissed him hard and ran a single finger over his taut skin.

 

Dave looked down at himself. He nearly laughed. He looked ridiculous, swollen to proportions that seemed impossible. Maybe it was the angle. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he was definitely bigger than he'd been before, by a considerable amount. He tried to sit up but he couldn't.

  
“Hey, before you go, could you at least help me to the bathroom?” he asked.

 

Gamzee grinned and helped Dave up. It seemed like even he wasn't cruel enough to just leave Dave to suffer alone. As soon as he was on his feet, Dave felt like he was going to fall over. He was so off balance.

 

“Do you want your clothes?” Gamzee asked.

 

“Just the shirt,” Dave said.

 

He pulled it on over his head to chase off the cold and tried to ignore the way it wouldn't cover his swollen belly. Gamzee helped him over to the bathroom before kissing him again and walking towards the door.

 

“Message me next time you're drunk, okay?” he said as he let himself out of the door.

 

Dave shook his head as he got into the shower. He knew he'd regret everything in the morning.

 


End file.
